


People Are Staring

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Severus and Sirius take Harry to Diagonal Alley.





	People Are Staring

It was supposed to be a normal trip to Diagon Alley. Sirius and Severus had decided to take Harry with them, since he needed new clothes as he was quickly outgrowing the ones they had ordered over owl. So it was really an outing for Harry since the last time he had gone was before James and Lily died. They had done their best to keep the boy out of the wizarding world, but they knew he’d be back again anyways and they wanted the boy to know who he really was. 

As the small family walked into Diagon Alley Sirius instinctively took Severus’ hand. Sirius was still nervous in public as most still thought it was his fault the Potters were dead. Even now, almost 5 years later, many didn’t trust him. Which was yet another reason the family was hardly seen in public. It was mainly Severus who was spotted roaming around Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. 

“People are staring,” Harry muttered from Sirius’ left. He clung tightly to Sirius other hand, large crowds making him nervous as well. 

“Well you are the famous Harry Potter,” Sirius replied, frowning softly. Not a day would past without him wishing Harry wasn’t famous, because if he wasn’t famous then James and Lily would still be alive. 

“Siri, they aren’t looking at him,” Severus replied, chuckling softly. Sirius frowned, looking at the people who were openly staring and whispering about them. Severus was right, they weren’t looking at Harry. Instead they were looking at Sev and him. More specifically, their intertwined hands. Sirius hummed softly, stepping closer to Severus. 

“It is an odd sight to see. Not even three years ago we still hated each other. Yet here we are, married for almost a year and raising Harry together. I’m pretty sure if we had been told that we’d be married three years ago we both would have thought that person had been hit by one too many crucios,” Severus chuckled at that, gently shoving Sirius with his shoulder. 

“Papa look!” Harry exclaimed, pulling them to the little pet shop window. “Look that kitten reminds me of daddy. Always wearing black and sitting by himself,” Harry pointed to a small, all black kitten, sitting away from the others who were wrestling with each other. Sirius couldn’t stop the laugh at rumbled out of his chest, throwing his head back at the scowl on Severus’ face. 

“That it does. What do you think Prongslet? Should we get it so daddy doesn’t have to be so lonely all the time?” Sirius asked, flashing a goofy smile at his husband. 

“Can we really? Please daddy?” Harry pleaded, showing of his wide, innocent, puppy dog eyes. Severus smiled fondly, ruffling Harry’s hair. 

“I suppose, but you have to help take care of him,” Harry nodded quickly before bounding into the store. The two men smiled, shaking their heads at their over excited child before following him inside, no longer caring about the people staring and whispering about the odd, unlikely family.


End file.
